


the colour of the sky

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, virgil and logan both live on a farm apparently???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil has always loved the sky, but never saw it truly until a very special day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	the colour of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you can’t see shades of your soulmate’s eye color until you meet and look into each other’s eyes for the first time.

Virgil loved looking at the sky.

Of course, he knew that when he did look at the sky, he didn’t see what he was supposed to. It was grey, all the time, even in the middle of summer when it was supposed to be ‘blue’, whatever that was. He’d never seen blue, and he was okay with that. The sky looked nice either way. Calming, gentle. The white clouds still stuck out against the grey, still made shapes of whatever Virgil could imagine. The sky was exactly how he liked it.

It was even better at night. When the stars shone bright, glittering against the darkness - the darkness that he knew was actually there, not just a result of the universe declaring that his soulmate had blue eyes. He often laid out in the field, watching the stairs, allowing himself to sleep underneath a calm sky, cool summer air brushing against his cheeks, alone and happy.

One night, he wasn’t alone. A boy from another farm, not too far from Virgil’s, came to lie in the field as well, rambling excitedly about constellations and space travel and anything else that came to mine. And Virgil listened, intently, calmed by the boys speech, his soft voice, his excited tone. His soft hand in Virgil’s own, squeezing it tight as they drifted in and out of sleep. Laughter in the night, disturbing the peace but putting a huge smile on Virgil’s face, an unusual occurrence for him.

He soon learnt that the boys name was Logan, and Virgil tried his very, very best not to fall, but he feared it was already too late. In the few hours that he’d known him, Virgil seemed to understand Logan more than anyone else, seemed to like him more than anyone else. He made his heart flutter, which was a weird feeling, but, again, not unwelcome.

Virgil grew so fond of Logan that he allowed himself to drift off to sleep by his side, the two peacefully resting under the night sky, still hand in hand. His night was dreamless, but left him rested and happy, as if all of the world’s problems had faded away. And when Virgil woke up, he looked up at the sky, ready for the calm feeling to continue, until he saw what’d never seen before.

A blue sky. Butterflies fluttering past him, finally full of colour. Flowers besides him with petals of blue, cupped in his hands as he looked at them with awe. Logan’s eyes right in front of him, just as bright as the sky, beautiful, just like Logan himself.

Virgil reached over and pulled Logan into a hug, the two collapsing into the floor and laughing. Logan moved the hair out of Virgil’s eyes, and then scooped up some grass in his hands, smiling. Of course - this was the first time that Logan would have seen the colour green, Virgil could hardly imagine what it would be like to see grass and leaves and plants for the first time, properly.

Well, he supposed it would be similar to the feeling upon finally seeing the sky as it was meant to be.

The two continued the lie there, amongst all the new colour they could now see in the world, hearts beating as one and both feeling perfectly content.


End file.
